Sleepy Dogs
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Jackie Montella (Not the Jackie from The game) has been deported from Japan, he's now with the 5 Families in New York, can be survive America any better then Japan?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping Dogs.. Yea..

A/N don't take this to seriously.

"Where the hell are we going Sam?" I asked, frustrated, I've been departed from Japan, my family, seems like forever. "We're going to meet a friend of mine. Vincenzo Détente, You wanted in the Mafia, now you got it...Don't look so dull Jackie, this is only the start" Sam said laughing.

We've pulled up to a mansion, Sam told me this is the main hideout, never saw anything like this back home. "Ah New York, can't you smell the life of fresh air Jackie? Haha" Sam said with his usual smirk. "Haha, fuck you" I said annoyed. I could have had any American escort but they had to choose this asshole. "Come on Jackie, lets meet your new boss." We've entered the 'hideout' goons in suits and ties all around the place. Is this what the Mafia looks like? "Hey Sam, whose the fresh meat?" One of the Members said. "Hey John, Spencer, this is Jackie Montella, he's a fucking Asian Batman... that kills!" Sam said, Sam Bishop's over aggregated story's again. But meanwhile while Sam continues with the tales he's telling to his friends. I was interested in something else. She was beautiful, her blonde hair and the way her body moves. I went over to her, "hey um, I'm new around here, mind showing me around?" I asked, "Don't you have Mr. Escort over there?" She laughed. "Never seen him in my life" I joked. "Haha, okay, so what's you name Asian Batman?" She asked. "Jackie Montella, you?" "I don't need any fresh meat hitting on me, got that? Now if you need a name, earn it" she replied with a whole different personality. Then she walk off back to what she was doing. 'I think I'll like it here' "Hey Jackie, what the hell are you doing? Lets go." Sam said. We walked past a lot of... Interesting things, none the matter I never expected the Mafia to be so different. I came here for new start but I could never seem to out run trouble I guess. And this mafia the "The Five Families" they call themselves have been just what I've been looking for. "Boss Vincenzo, i have brought Jackie Montella to your service." Sam said with unusual manners, "Thank you Sam, return to your family now, you've done all you need to for today" Vincenzo said, the infamous crime boss who it seems whose in his 60s or 70s. "Don't fuck this up Jackie" Sam whispered while walking pass me. "Ah Jackie Montella sit down, tea?" Vincenzo asked, "No I'm good, thank you" I answered. "Hmm, so Jackie Montella, arrested for Robbery, working with the Sun On Yee, Murder, the list goes on with pity crimes like grand theft auto. That's what we need here with the Five Families boy." Vincenzo said, I could feel the breath of his guards on my neck. "Thank you Vincenzo, I appreciate it" I responded. "Yes I'm sure you do" he toke a small pause, "Are you committed to being with the Five Families son?" I responded "yes" he replied "well then shall we begin" something was off "it's that easy to join?" "Calm down my boy, you where qualifying this whole past 24 hours you just didn't know it. We keep a close eye on our young bloods Montella." He said with a sinister smilie.

Got a knife and cut a 5 on my back, sounds kinky huh? Then I got a tattoo of the "5 Dragons" now I've been marked and everyone will know Im a criminal, if they get a good look at my chest and back. I made my way back out my apartment, Sam had his car waiting. "Get in Jack" he said, I did,

"What do you want Sam"

"Whoa whoa, Vince got a job for us"

"Vince?"

"Vincenzo dipshit"

"And the job is?"

"Vince wants use to take out this asshole, Shaun Washington, he's a drug dealer for the Gruefellas-" I cut Sam off, "Whoa, Isn't Gruefella part of the 5 Families?" I asked, "Yea well we have a scuff with the Gruefella family, they've been stealing our money and taking our members." Sam explained. "Holy shit, and I'm new, he wants me in a job this advanced already?" I asked. "Your past is no secret Jackie." Sam explained. "So it's just us two?" I asked, "he's just a drug dealer, we can take him"

Sam toke us to some kind of beach house, drug dealers make money, but Guretella's drug dealers are near rich. "Ok let's do this" Sam said. The rain was hard, enough to wash down Shaun Washington's blood. "Shaun open up, we wanna talk" Sam said while knocking on front door, good thing bout this is where he lives, no other houses or people around, don't need people calling the cops. But as rich as he is, he gotta have guards. "No fuck you Sam and fuck Vincenzo!" Shaun screamed and then we heard a gun coming off safety, multiple guns. "GET DOWN" I shouted, we jumped of the porch and as we predicted this crazy son of bitch lit up the front of his own house. After awhile it stopped, "Lenny, James go check if those bastards are alive" Shaun ordered, i made a nod to Sam and we headed to the side of the house and waited for a ambush. "No body, we'll keep looking" as soon he said that I jumped up a shot him, I was aiming for the head but my rustiness got him in the chest. "Fuck this!" We heard Shaun say. He ran out opposite side of where we where, Sam got up and unloaded a bullet I one guards head, The other got up and grabbed, Sam escaped and grabbed the guard, "Jackie get that son of a bitch!" Sam struggled saying while fighting the guard, I chased Shaun, Shaun ran past a gate and into the streets he made his way up these stairs that led to a train station. I followed. He pulled out his gun and started to fire at me and I got behind a wall in cover "TO HELL WITH YOU AND VINCENZO" he screamed. Idiot.. He gonna get himself arrested, and Vince wants him dead, not behind bars. A train pulled up and he got in I ran right after him. I saw him running and open a door at the end of the train, i pulled out my gun, and told him to stop he didn't. I fired but he closed the door, and I was metal so no effect. "Fuck" I said to myself. I rushed out the train door and he was climbing on top of the train while it was moving. This guy is insane! "You and Vincenzo will never have my life you bastards!" Shaun said. I climbed up the train. Shaun was there on top of train with a smilie, I pointed my gun at him. "Any last words?" I said. "Do you?" He said with a smirk, I was confused then the train boxcar behind me suddenly blew up, which cause me to fall forward my gun fell of the train. He point his gun at me but quickly grabbed it and jabbed him in the face, I tackle him down and we started to slide of the train. I grasped on and he was hanging onto my leg. The train and the railroad was 20ft in the air, if he fell it would be certain death. "You didn't think I knew you where coming for me? I had this all planned out, haha, so if I go out, you go out" he said letting go and revealing a button in his hand. He clicked it in mid air while falling to his death, 'o shit' the opposite side of the boxcar I was on exploded and caused the boxcar to hang of the railroad and it weighted the other boxcars to fall off with it. I was hanging for my life when I saw a building and me and the boxcar was heading right at it, I don't wanna be squashed on my first job. Rest of the train started to fall off one by one. I climbed up to the train windows and climbed in. And held on the something.. Tight. I crashed. I woke up in the train. Police where all around me, 'fuck' "we got a live civilian, are you ok, do you know why you where on a cargo train?" Police man said, "well why was the Cargo train at a train station for the public?" I responded. "We don't know that for sure, this is a ghost train" 'have been Gruefella's train, thats probably why it was rigged with explosives' "And did you know you crashed into a police station?" The police man said. 'Of course...'

A/N I know, needs updating, but I'm still trying to get better. Ill make a 2nd one soon through.


End file.
